Don't wanna be torn
by Ella Anders
Summary: Panicked I look around, hoping to find a way out of my untimely doom. As I turn to my left the fire makes out a figure, my eyes narrow as I recognize who it belongs to- Valtor.


**Don't wanna be torn**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, I do not own or profit from anything.**

My heart begins to race as I run in a valley full of flames. As my bereaving increases and head starts to feel light, I turn around to escape the flames, only to learn they have surrounded me. Panicked I look around, hoping to find a way out of my untimely doom. As I turn to my left the fire makes out a figure, my eyes narrow as I recognize who it belongs to- Valtor. The man that caused so many to suffer and lives to be lost- including my birthparents, anger pumps wildly though every fiber of my being as flashbacks resurface of mine and my friends' epic battles against the wizard.

He gives me a small sly smile as he steps out of the embers, "So we meet again, Bloom."

My heart stops as I wonder how he escaped. "The pleasure isn't mine." Out of fear and instinct, I yell for my Enchantix powers to transform me, but I am too weaken by the blaze to even proclaim my famed phrase.

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't use your powers?"

I laugh, "You wish." I stand in battle passion.

He looks down, "I heard you managed to save Domino and your birthparents. But if you think that your battle with me is over- you might want to think again."

I prepare myself for a full fledged battle, "Why is that?" I arch my eyebrow as I wait for a valid reason why I should rethink things.

Valtor's facial expression hardens as does his body language, "I am giving you one final chance to join me Bloom. Join me and we will rule over the entire galaxy. With our powers we will be unstoppable." He looks me over, "Now that you have saved Domino you are just another princess. Your mission is over; you have saved Magix and your home world…what else is left? The Enchantix powers have been eared and you are a fully fledged fairy…now what?"

He began to pace around me, the words he spoke was true. The mission that had kept me going over the years was done. I had found my family, my home and mastered my magical powers. I had not a clue of what was next for me now.

"Let's face it; you can't stand this peace and quiet, can you? You need danger, and adventure in your life. Without the missions you have nothing…"

My inner flame began to rise, "That isn't true! I have my friends, my family and Sky!"

Valtor raised his hand and controlled the fire and displayed an image of the other members of the Winx Club. I watch as I see each of my friends off doing their own things. "They have moved on Bloom, they have forgotten about you."

I bit my lip, sure I hadn't heard from any of them lately, but they were busy too that didn't mean they didn't care. Before I could protest, the illusion he created shifted from my friends to my adopted parents; Mike and Vanessa, who were also going about their lives. "They have all moved on."

Refusing to believe his words rained true, I stepped back. "No they haven't."

An evil look lured over the dark wizard's face, "What about your precious Sky?" He got closer towards me, "Do you even know where soon-to-be husband is?"

"He is back on his planet taking care of things."

"I wouldn't be so sure," The fire now played out another scene, one of Sky and Diaspro. I gasped as I watched in horror, the two where getting closer and soon began to kiss. Unknowingly a small tear escaped from my eye and began to fall.

Valtor glowed with pride of accomplishing his goal of hurting me. "Some guys you can't trust. Me you can, join me Bloom."

His voice boomed inside my head, it was too much to take in as I hit the floor. Tears fell faster and faster as I covered my head, he was getting inside my mind…my dreams and was trying to play me.

"No!" I yell, as I open my eyes I look around. I am no longer in the ring of fire; Valtor is nowhere to be seen. I whipped my forehead that has been covered in sweat. What a nightmare, but I fear that I will be seeing him again, outside my dreams. The battle isn't over.


End file.
